Sing to Me, The Song of The Stars
by Sango Yukijorou
Summary: [IT'S BACK]Inuyasha is human again on a moonless night & so stays w Kagome for safety from his time. But when something bad happens, Kagome strives to tell him just how much his human side is worth cherishing.. & it's something he will never forget...
1. Of What Fate Will Bring

**Author's Note: **This fic is BAAAACK! Holy crap you have no idea how much I wanted to bring this story back for so long! I missed it, and all of you wonderful reviewers! Well this fic is back in action and I can't wait to get more chapters up. I so love my life right now, lol. I just keep remembering how many of you wanted this story back for so long and I made you wait all this time! I'm so sorry please forgive me. Well, I hope this fic won't let you down.

This beginning chapter starts out light and humorous. But the oncoming chapters will bring more drama as soon as in the end of the next chapter.

This fic will be either nine or ten chapters in all.

Changes: Yes, there have been many changes and readjustments to this story from the last time most of you read it. But of course not the MAJOR events that happen. Those events are the same. (to those who have not, you will not be confused at all since this is your first time reading this! Big smiles people!)

And so I don't think you would mind reading it again… Please read it again! I'll hug you and give you a cookie!... Wow thanks!

Also…

I will be editing the Sequel to this story, Awake In An Infinite Dream. I re-read that story today when it was written like a year ago and I'm like, whoa what the hell did I write! So yeah I'm changing stuff in that story too.

On with the fic! Please read and review! Enjoy!

"Quotations" Speaking

_Italics_ Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Chapter One: Of What Fate Will Bring **

Kagome was packing her belongings in her infamous large yellow bag once again inside of Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku were out by the river with Shippo and Kilala to hopefully catch some fish for dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed behind.

Well, Inuyasha stayed behind with Kagome for only one reason, or maybe it was two. He didn't know, but he was sure of one thing. She wasn't escaping him this time…

Kagome sighed, it was finally Friday in the evening and she was more than ready to make her departure back to her time through the Bone Eaters Well. This week had been nothing but fighting demons, searching for shards of the Sacred Jewel and more fighting demons. If Kagome was any kind of sane teenage girl, and she knew she sure as hell was, it was time right now for a little vacation back to home.

Home… Right now, Kagome thought it had a nice little soothing ring to it. Comfy warm bed, homemade modern food, family and electricity. Oh yes, Kagome was surely going home for the entire weekend.

_But I'm worried about Inuyasha. _Kagome had discovered that Inuyasha will remain human for two nights instead of only one. And how this happened was quite interesting…

She turned to look out the window to see the large orange sun setting on the horizon behind a couple of trees. Since it was setting, its brightness wasn't too offensive to Kagome's eyes and so she gazed it at moments longer.

It was just this morning when the sun was brighter, that a demon of black magic had cast a sort of spell on Inuyasha. The demon knew Inuyasha was only a hanyou, it could sense it, especially since it being so close to nighttime when there would be no moon.

After battling the demon until it was practically on its knees and ready to keel over, it had summoned some kind of strange spell and it struck Inuyasha. But fortunately, the demon had done less damage to the hanyou than it had meant to. It had meant for Inuyasha to become a weak and defenseless human for all eternity, but it turns out, thanks to Kaede's grand source of all demon spells' knowledge, she had concluded that Inuyasha would only remain human for one more night than usual.

So it was two nights of being a full-blooded human. It was just one more day… that can't be so bad. Right?... Well go kick yourself in the shins for thinking it's not; because of course it was bad…

"I can't believe that damn demon made me human longer!"

Kagome sighed in annoyance. Looking up at the roof top where she knew Inuyasha was lying on, she shouted, "Well at least it's not for an eternity Inuyasha! So be thankful it will only be for two nights."

On top of the roof of the hut, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, yeah I should be so damned thankful." He turned to his side and stared at the golden orange sun that nearly matched the color of his eyes.

He would turn human the same way he always did. The sun was setting and he was really regretting the next two nights not being able to wield Tetsusaiga or using his claws to destroy demons. _Damn, now I have to wait in hiding until I am a hanyou once again... For two days!_

Inuyasha growled slightly and then just took a deep breath. _It's fine, damnit, I can get through a couple of nights no problem. I'll show that Kagome… _

Speaking of Kagome…

Still having his advanced hearing intact, Inuyasha could hear Kagome lifting the bamboo door flap carefully to get ready to make a run for it back to her time.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, and then sighed, _why does she always think she can do this without me noticing?_

3… 2… 1.

Kagome took off on her bike.

Flying through the exit of Kaede's hut entirely now, she was pedaling as fast as she could. Tress zoomed by in a blur, the grass coming and going so quickly, different scents of the forest were filling her nose and the wind was blowing through her hair.

And there, just ahead, was the well she was riding straight toward. Almost there..

Kagome bit her bottom lip. Will Kagome make it and finally go back home without Inuyasha trying to hold her back? Will she be free from his whining and finally be able to take a break from jewel shard hunting with him totally agreeing to it?... Will Kagome ever wear any other clothes than her school uniform to the feudal era more often than the rare few times that she had?

Gosh, don't you readers watch the show? Of course not, damn…

And as soon as she had started pedaling faster, Inuyasha jumped up, landing immediately on her right side. He lifted Kagome from the bike as she was passing him, and let the bike speed off and hit the well by itself, crashing against it with a heavy thud, and now falling down on its side.

Kagome was struggling to get out of his arms, "What is your problem Inuyasha?" She shouted. The hanyou nearly dropped her from all of the thrashing she did with her arms.

"What the hell do you mean what's my problem? You know damn well what it is!" He put her down, "You were going home weren't you." He asked, in the same tone as if she were about to steal something from him.

Kagome became even angrier at this, "Inuyasha it's my home, I deserve to chose when I want to go back there whenever I want!" She placed her hands on her hips, trying maybe _too_ hard to not lose control. The last thing she wanted was the man she loved to be truly mad at her, Kagome didn't want this. But hell he deserved it!... Nonetheless, she just couldn't deal with it right now. She didn't feel like arguing.

She took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly while closing her eyes, she spoke calmly, "Inuyasha, I have been here for five days straight fighting demons and searching for jewel shards non-stop. I am tired and I miss my family so I am going home and that's that."

She walked toward the well where her fallen bike was, and also her yellow bag which had fortunately not burst open from the hard impact that the bike had made when it had crashed.

Because of what she said, and how she had said it for that matter, Inuyasha was beginning to feel bad about how angry he had gotten. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked toward her.

His voice became softer and more sincere, "Listen, Kagome. I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just," He watched her pick up her bike to see if anything was broken, he continued, "It's just that since I'm human for two nights now, I thought you could still stay here since we won't be traveling until I turn into a hanyou once again." He was becoming irritated as he thought this right now. Even though he still wanted to track Naraku down and try to find as many jewel shards as possible while doing so, he knew the rest of group wouldn't agree, since Inuyasha would be human, they would demand rest for those two nights.

So much as Inuyasha didn't want this vacation; he figured he might as well accept it. There was no use arguing with his friends if they were all against him. Oh-ho yeah… Inuyasha had learned that the hard way.

_I guess Kagome does need some time to herself and her family back home… _He noticed how droopy her shoulders were and how small bags were vaguely forming under her eyes.

Kagome looked back at him as he stood next to her now, "So then why don't you just come with me? I know my brother would like to see you again, and plus, you'll be completely safe from any harm here."

Inuyasha made a face, "Well I don't know… You're mom sure was mad at me when I accidentally broke her glass flower holder the last time I was there."

Kagome smiled awkwardly, he was referring to her mother's vase. But she had forgiven him too, understanding that it was an accident after all.

Kagome brightened, "Oh come on, she's not mad about it at all, believe me." She said while gathering her bag on her shoulders. She might as well leave her bike here. She knew maybe Sango or Miroku would notice it when they returned and take care of it for her.

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking about it as he looked down the well, "Well. I gue-"

"Good!" Kagome said with a smile and pushed Inuyasha in the well from behind with only one hand.

Inuyasha's voiced echoed as he tumbled down the well, "You could've at least given me some warning! Geez!"

Kagome laughed lightly and jumped in the well too, following right behind him. She was secretly looking forward to these two nights alone with just Inuyasha and herself. _I wonder…_


	2. Remnants Of Wonder

**Author's Note:** This summer vacation really kicks ass for some reason. Lol, oh yes, it certainly does. I hope all of you are also having a good summer… No I really mean it; I'm not some bitch who doesn't care about you! I love you all!... Ok, I'll stop. (Ahem) Ok anyway, thank you to those who reviewed! I really do appreciate it! This chapter is starts humorous and kinda fluffy. (BTW, there will be tons and tons more fluff in chapters soon to come!) But the ending gets a bit serious and tension builds! What to do what to do! Please read and review! Enjoy! 

**Christine:** Thank you, I'm glad it's back too, as you could tell in my last Author's Note, lol. Well I changed a lot of things because a more creative side of me has been wanting to come out and play for a while now, heh, but also because I can't remember some details in this story since I had last written (which was like a year ago) I'm not sure why, but I did not have this story in my Microsoft Word anymore when it finally finished a year ago. But then months later the staff members at ff. had had removed it themselves for some reason, and without telling me so that I could not at least save it in my Microsoft Word as a document. But that's all in the past I guess. There's more explanation about this in my profile if you care to read it at all. Thanks for your review!

**Kagome's Reincarnation:** Lol, trust me; it gets mischievous in later chapters soon to come so no worries! Thanks for your review!

**dark lord of khaos:** Haha, I will try to not make this story suck, I'm glad it pleases you so far though! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Two: Remnants Of Wonder**

The stars have appeared and were shining brilliantly in the cloudless night sky, but Kagome and Inuyasha could not see them quite yet, for they were still in the well house.

They were still at the bottom of the well in fact… It actually sounded like they were kind of struggling.

"Gah, Inuyasha, please get your leg off my stomach." Kagome said with a painful grunt to soon follow after it.

"Keh, it wasn't me who pushed myself down here you know." Inuyasha retorted in response. Kagome glared, "Oh get over it already and just get up." She muttered.

Inuyasha helped Kagome stand, took a hold of her firmly and jumped up and landed just right before the well. He set Kagome down who was still holding her large bag and sighed, "Thanks." The human Inuyasha nodded in reply.

Kagome did not look away from Inuyasha just yet. _He must be so anxious about being human for a full two nights. I guess no one can really blame him for feeling like that._ Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at the man before her with a certain look in her eyes that Inuyasha had witnessed before.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked in a low voice, not harshly at all.

Kagome didn't seem startled when she heard him speak. She took a step forward and placed a hand on his arm, "You must be really edgy about this whole thing huh," She smiled a little more, "Well, if you're worrying now, know that you don't have to, because we're safe and I'll make sure it stays that way." Kagome nodded in assurance.

Inuyasha looked for a second and felt a true smile come across his lips. He looked back at her, "Thank you, Kagome."

How did she do it? How did Kagome always make him feel so safe and undoubtedly happy for more than a mere instant? Why did he feel this way? So… not worried at all anymore about anything in the world?  
Looking into her beautiful brown eyes which he felt so much warmth and compassion pour in his own heart, he knew one thing, that he was glad to have someone like Kagome by his side… Just, always by his side. At this moment, he couldn't think of anything else to be more grateful for in his life.

Kagome smiled brightly and then laughed lightly once more, "Well let's get inside shall we?" She offered her hand to him as she held her bag on her opposite shoulder that was away from him. Kagome found herself blushing madly on the inside. She was straightforward sometimes with Inuyasha like this, but now it made her nervous, and she had no idea why. She felt light in her stomach.

Inuyasha just smirked and took her hand in his, and they both walked toward her house that was across the courtyard.

Taking in the familiarity of the courtyard, Kagome reminisced about the past. She had stood, kneeled and sat in front of the large Sacred Tree for who knows how many times. It was the same place where her father proposed to her mother. It was the same place where she had found Inuyasha sleeping for the very first time. It was the same place where she cried, when she discovered that she was in love with him. This place… This tree… They brought her smiles and tears. And Kagome knew she would always welcome both.

Sliding open the back door, Inuyasha and Kagome entered the house that was completely engulfed in darkness. Sliding her hand on the wall next to her, she flipped a switch and light came on in the kitchen. Inuyasha followed her there.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand as she set her bag down in a far corner. _I'll unpack that later._

A letter near the phone caught Kagome's eyes right away. She blinked, walking over to the counter and picking it up. Inuyasha stood behind her, silently reading the letter over her shoulder.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Grandpa and I have gone on to visit my sister. She has called saying that she was feeling awfully ill and so we will be gone for the weekend to take care of her. Make sure to keep the house clean. Inuyasha is always welcome here if he ever wants to come by. Be sure to watch over Souta, I love you._

_Love,  
Mom_

_P.S. No fooling around with Inuyasha, little Kagome. Remember dear, abstinence is the only form of birth control that is 100 percent effective in preventing preg-_

Kagome crushed the letter in her fists instantly and made a tiny gasp. Kagome could not have been more terrified, embarrassed, dumbfounded, uncomfortable, you name it. _I-I can't believe Mom would say that or even put it on paper for the whole world to see for crying out loud! Oh.. Oh no… I hope to God that Inuyasha has no idea what abstinence means… Heck I hope he didn't even read that far._

Kagome swallowed and laughed nervously, peering behind her to look at Inuyasha.

And the miko was right after all; Inuyasha appeared to only have gotten to the line where it said he was aloud to stay there. He smiled, "Hey, you're Mom sure is nice to let me stay h- Umm… Kagome how come you're crumbling the paper up like that?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Um, no reason really. Uhh," she tossed the paper aside, "Let's at least eat something before we go to sleep. What do you think?" She said, quickly changing the subject. The dark haired hanyou nodded, "Sounds good to me. What are we gonna eat?"

The miko walked toward the cupboards and peered inside thoughtfully. There was a lot of food, like I mean _a lot_. Kagome guessed her mother had gone grocery shopping earlier today. "I guess we could have some good ol' ramen for now, it's late. I'll be sure to make some real good homemade food tomorrow though." She said as she brought out two instant-noodle ramen cups. Inuyasha said his thanks as Kagome placed them in the microwave.

"Hey Inuyasha, you've done this here before right?" She saw him nod vaguely and she smiled, "Do you think you could watch them in the microwave for me? I really want to change out of these clothes." She made her point by pulling on her dirty and tattered white school uniform top.

Inuyasha nodded and was already walking on the way to the microwave, "Yeah yeah sure, I got this all over control." He said with confidence as he waved her away. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Be right back then."

_Ten minutes later…_

Kagome was walking back down the stairs, seeing Souta's toys littered upon and all over the steps. Doesn't that boy know someone could trip over those? She thought in annoyance and kicked one toys out of her way. _Oh well, I'll get him to pick them up tomorrow, I'm sure he's sleeping by now._

Kagome turned into the kitchen and was actually expecting Inuyasha to be eating his ramen by now, or even hers too. Kagome had taken a lot longer to change than expected. She not only changed into pajama pants and a black tank top, but she also brushed her teeth, her hair, washed her face, etc.

But in the kitchen Kagome only saw Inuyasha still staring at the microwave, his arms folded across his chest and tapping his foot.

"Keh, instant noodle my ass! This thing is taking forever!" He complained in a huff.

Kagome ran immediately and turned off the microwave just as one of the ramen cups exploded. She groaned and looked at the time it was set for, "Inuyasha! You didn't set it for two minutes; you set it for two hours!"

Inuyasha became defensive at this, "Well sue me for not knowing _everything _in the world!"

Kagome glared, "You said you knew how to do this!"

Inuyasha glared back, "You-… You're… I was jus-… You know what? Forget it." He turned his back to her.

The miko sighed and held a hand to her head, why did it feel like everything and everyone for that matter was against her today? "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. It's just that my head hurts a lot right now and I took out my frustration on you. It's not your fault." She admitted as she was about to open the microwave cautiously.

The hanyou instantly turned around to face her, concern evident in his dark eyes, "Kagome, if your head hurts then you should rest. C'mon, I'm more tired than hungry anyway, so let's just go to sleep, ok?" He suggested as he put a hand on her bare shoulder save for the single spaghetti strap that connected to her tank top. Inuyasha found himself favoring the warmth and softness that Kagome's shoulder gave.

Kagome yawned, "Yeah, ok. I guess I'll clean this tomorrow." She glanced at the microwave.

The phone rang and it made both of them jump.

Kagome sighed sharply and laughed while putting her hand on Inuyasha's that was on her shoulder, "I got it." She slipped away from him and answered the phone quickly as to not have it wake up her younger brother.

"Hello?... Oh hey Lita." Kagome was currently talking to her aunt on the phone, "Yes my Mom and Grandpa left before I got home about twenty minutes ago.. Oh wait, hold on Lita."

Kagome put her hand on the phone where she spoke through and smiled at Inuyasha, "This won't take long, why don't you hang out in my living room and make yourself comfortable? I'll get out a blanket and pillow for you in a sec."

Inuyasha nodded and hesitantly walked out of the kitchen and into the living area of the house.

He could hear Kagome's voice very faintly, "Oh yes, they should be there in about an hour, but how are you holding up?... Really?... Oh yes, Souta is doing just fine."

She continued talking as Inuyasha looked around the living room. Hmm, he had never had a chance to really look at it all. It seemed pretty clean all the time, save for a few of Souta's games around the couches.

Inuyasha did a double-take to his right and saw that there on the far-off wall were many pictures of Kagome's family. Some pictures appeared to be taken as far back as when Kagome was a baby.

_Why haven't I noticed this before?_ He wondered to himself. Oh please Inuyasha dear, you don't even notice when someone is so madly in love with you! Don't feel too bad..

The hanyou walked forward to get a better look, already seeing Kagome in a lot of them. All from when she was a baby, to a little girl, and to recently. He noticed Souta too, and their mother when she was younger and had longer hair.

Then he saw a man in a few of them. The first picture Inuyasha took most observation of though, was one wherethe manwas sitting next to Kagome when she looked no older than ten years old, and the man was hugging her around her shoulders and encouraging her to smile for whoever took this picture.

Kagome came out of the kitchen with a light smile on her features. Her aunt Lita was such a nice woman. She made a mental note to have Souta call her back tomorrow when he was awake sometime.

When she turned the corner and walked into the living room she stopped and saw that Inuyasha was looking at all the pictures of her family, including her father… Kagome sighed and held a hand above her aching heart; _Inuyasha will know it all sooner or later. I'll tell him all about this, when the time is right… Not now…Just, not now._

Kagome made her footsteps to be a little louder than usual, as to let the hanyou know she was coming. She placed her hand no his arm, "Let's get you to bed ok?" she tugged lightly on his haori, praying he wouldn't ask her what she knew he was thinking about. Becoming more nervous as he turned to her with a serious and confused expression, he opened his mouth to say something.

Kagome panicked, _Inuyasha please… Not right now._ "Um, I'll be right back." She murmured softly as she lowered her head and walked off. Inuyasha held up his hand to reach out for her slightly, wanting her to stay, but she was already nearing the stairs. "K-Kagome.." He turned to look back at the pictures; _it's not any of my business. I shouldn't make her feel uncomfortable like that._

Kagome was probably on the ninth or tenth step of the staircase as she glanced back down at Inuyasha.

She suddenly felt her foot step on something hard. Her other foot wasn't supporting her enough to stand; only her toes were on the step, not her entire foot. That foot slipped back and then Kagome also felt her other foot slip off from the hard object. And she continued to fall backward without screaming.


	3. False Promise of Certainty

**Author's Note:** Oh-ho yes, chapter three is finally here! Yeah it took a while, but hey I warned you about that in my profile ya know so don't be too angry with me, lol. Ok, well I don't really have anything more to say so I'll let you readers enjoy the new chapter. Please read and review! Enjoy! 

**DarkHanyouGurl:** Umm.. Please refer to my Author's Note in Chapter One, and my Author's Update/Story Status in my profile page. They both explain everything, thanks for your review!

**year of da cat fanclub:** Lol, well thanks for loving my stories! It's ok be a to freaky girl, lol cause I am once in a while! Thanks for your review!

**Sessha:** Haha! Yeah I liked it too! I The idea had just came to me while writing it and I thought it was so funny xD thanks for your review!

**Kagome's Reincarnation:** You guessed right! And omg I know Inuyasha's gotta save her huh!.. Well let's see if he does! Thanks for your review!

**Jessie5000:** Lol, I know. But as the author, I love cliffies! OH wow, I can already tell I'm going to be called evil throughout this entire story, because I'm gonna leave lots of cliffies. xD thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Three: False Promise of Certainty**

Inuyasha sighed; he might as well leave it be. However, he felt his curiosity would get him in serious trouble one of these days. He shrugged, _I was only wondering, that's all._ He felt himself sigh in defeat. He didn't want Kagome to be distant from him because of this. It was then that Inuyasha nodded to himself, promising he would no longer pester her about it.

He turned around to go and see if Kagome was in her room, but when he turned he only saw Kagome falling backward. His breath right away caught in his throat and he instantly took off after her. "Kagome!"

She tried to grip the railing but her fingertips only grazed it. She shut her eyes tight when she felt her back hit the edges of the wooden steps.  
She slid very roughly down a couple of more steps and was about to reach the bottom, however Inuyasha had caught her by her shoulders and stopped her body from falling anymore.

Kagome groaned very loudly while gritting her teeth, _why is this happening! All I wanted was to go to sleep and spend time with Inuyasha and that's it! But no the whole world has to be against me today huh! UUAHH!_

Poor Kagome was frustrated and in pain not only from her head, but now her back. Kagome tried to take a breath, but for the moment she couldn't. Her breath had been knocked out of her and now she was gasping.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek and spoke to her quickly, "Kagome are you ok? Say something to me, Kagome-"

She breathed in gradually now and looked at Inuyasha with weary eyes. She wanted to smile, _Why is he worrying so much? I was just being my clumsy self and fell, of course._ Kagome thought at she gazed into his dark eyes which were alive with concern. He kept speaking to her and patting her cheek softly, but she seemed to tune it all out from time to time.

A few moments later, Kagome breathed in an even way and sat up rather quickly, "Well that was no surprise." Were the first bitter words to be muttered out of her mouth since she fell.

This fact though still didn't change how much Inuyasha had been worried about her. He was honestly very scared when he saw her falling. It was not a pleasant scene to witness, and Inuyasha blamed himself for not being there faster enough to at least break her fall somehow.

"Are you ok Kagome?" He asked once again as put a hand on her shoulder. The miko took a deep breath as she turned around to face him, sitting on one of the steps. "Yes, I think so…" She placed a hand over her heart that was still hammering in her chest and took a deep breath of sweet air.

She turned again to lean against the wall, wanting to examine her foot to see if it was ok from whatever the hell she stepped on. But as her back touched the wall, she brought herself forward once again; seething in pain slightly, _my back still hurts._ She sighed softly.

Inuyasha saw this and instantly went to offer her help. Unexpectedly, he picked her up, his hands under her knees, and the other around her shoulders. Kagome made a light gasp at this and held onto him.

"Uhh. In-Inuyasha.. It's ok, I think I can walk, it's my back that hurts." She smiled half-heartedly at him. Inuyasha did not listen to her, and she did not bother to struggle free… mainly because she didn't have the energy to.

Climbing up the steps, Inuyasha held her tight as Kagome took this chance to look on the step where she slipped off of something hard. She nearly began thrashing her arms again like last time when she was arguing with Inuyasha about her going home.

It was one of Souta's toys of all things, of course! Kagome was angry once again, "I can't believe this! Ooh that boy is in so much trou-!"

By this time, Inuyasha had already made it to Kagome's room and he set her on her bed carefully, "Calm down Kagome, do you want to hurt yourself more or what?" He asked somewhat seriously.

Kagome sat, with her hands laying flat behind her, supporting her upper body to sit up where she was on her bed, "But Inuyasha, I'm ok…" She trailed off. She stopped and she felt her eyebrows furrow slightly, she was in pain again. "Wait a sec," She murmured, lost in thought, she stood up.

When she slightly swung her feet off her bedside and trying to stand, she was a bit wobbly and held onto her bed post. Inuyasha jumped to help her again. "What are you doing?" He was trying to gently push her shoulders back to sit down.

Kagome gently broke free; walking passed him to get to somewhere else. The hanyou soon figured out she was only going straight to her bathroom. And he, being worried nearly out of his mind right now, went to follow her anyway. He stopped at the doorway as Kagome had flipped on the switch and turned to look in the mirror.

Unbeknownst to him though, Kagome was secretly dreading this, but she had to see for herself. She knew the result was going to be bad though…

Kagome turned around, lifting up her tank top, stopping when she reached just below her chest, and held the top in her free fist so that it wouldn't fall down again. And when she turned her head slightly to look at her back through the mirror, she sighed in a somewhat relief. _I feel pain, but I guess my fall left no bruises,_ She felt her shoulders droop, _well at least not yet._

If Kagome was sure about anything, it was that she bruised easily. Her back may look fine for now, but she knew later on the markings would appear. And the miko always hated how the bruises always looked worse than what really happened.

Kagome silently sighed in relief once more and opened her fist to let her tank top fall freely back to where it should be.

Inuyasha had held in a breath when she had lifted up her shirt. His first instinct was to turn away, but then he did not want to, for some reason. He had blushed madly at thinking that. But when he figured out why she did it, he became more concerned than nervous. She was seeing how hurt she was. And when he saw that there was nothing too serious except for a scratch, he felt a lot of worry lift form his shoulders. _At least she's ok._

However, he couldn't miss the tense look in Kagome's eyes.

She turned to him and smiled slightly, "I'll be in here for a few minutes longer, so I'll see you in a little while, ok?"

Inuyasha hesitantly nodded, "Ok." He glanced at her one more time and then walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kagome felt all energy leave her and she looked down to the ground, _he's going to feel so guilty when he sees it covered with bruises… or if._ Maybe Kagome can make it so Inuyasha won't get the chance to see her back for the rest of the time that he remained here. She vaguely brightened up at this. It was going to be easy to hide it from him. Plus, what the hell do they do together anyway that would allow him to see her bare back often?

Turning back around to the mirror, she examined it closely one last time. Satisfied for now, she faced the mirror properly once again. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled somewhat, "I guess I'm in the clear for now."

* * *

Inuyasha was about to enter Kagome's room, but then stopped in the middle of the hallway. _I know that I shouldn't… but…_ he turned his head slightly to look down into the living room, or of what he could see of it anyway. By leaning over slightly, he could see the pictures on the far-off wall once again and he was practically itching to go look at them closely another time.

He knew that he shouldn't, but he wanted to see all of them. He wanted to see Kagome's happy smiles from when she was little, and when Souta was just a baby, and of this mysterious man in some of them that he did not know who he was for sure yet.

And so with his curiosity once again getting the better of him, he took one last quick glance at the bathroom door where he knew Kagome still remained. Knowing it was safe, he walked down the stairs and toward the pictures once again. Passing Souta's room, he heard the boy snoring softly. Recent memories popped up of him and Kagome arguing in the kitchen about how to use the microwave and when Kagome fell down the stairs. _That little guy is one hell of a heavy sleeper._

He was all the way in the living room now, and walking toward his destination. He soon stopped at the same spot he stood not too long ago. He gazed at all of the pictures once again, and soon his eyes halted at the same one he looked at last time, the one with the man hugging young Kagome.

Without warning, Inuyasha felt his heart undoubtedly sink to his feet.

Of course, why hadn't he been aware of this sooner?

He looked closer, the resemblance between the two were strong and unmistakable. He carefully lifted his hand and lightly brushed his fingers over their small faces hid behind the glass surrounded by the frame. _He's… He is-_

"You want to know… don't you, Inuyasha."

When the hanyou turned around, he saw the most heart-aching look in Kagome's eyes that he had ever witnessed before.

And soon enough, becoming lost in her eyes, he felt his own heart ache too.


	4. Heaven Is So Far Away

**Author's Note: **I apologize for updating this fic so late! The reasons why are in my profile in my Author's Update/Story Status section. Yeah I tell ya everything there so check it out a few days at a time I guess just to see what's up with me or my fics. Well, this chapter is incredibly sad. So break out the Kleanex ladies! (..and guys.. if you're really that fruity..) cause this ride is gonna be a rocky one which reveals how Kagome's father died.

I know I probably more than likely screwed up on the ages, and other stuff like that, but just please bear with me.

Song used in chapter: Run by Snow Patrol

Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Four: Heaven Is So Far Away**

"You want to know… don't you, Inuyasha."

Profound uncertainty pulsated through Inuyasha's entire being. He swallowed and willed himself to look longer into her eyes. He felt himself shake his head very slightly, but quickly then, he stopped, as if he didn't want her to if she did not wish for him to know, but also he just did not know what else to think.

He bit his lip for a second and stole another glance back at the picture. As he looked away from her, he could practically feel her inner pain surround her, burning through her dismal eyes back at him now. If her eyes themselves could speak, they would already be telling the sad story all on their own.

Kagome stepped forward once, and inhaled deeply, _I knew I would have to tell him this someday, but I guess there's no such thing as " preparing" to do something like that._

But as she looked at Inuyasha who so curiously and somewhat nervous gazed at the picture longer, she knew he would understand. She knew, because he himself had suffered the pain of losing a person he loved more than anything else in the entire world as a young child, and even as the man he is now.. his own mother.

Even right now, if Kagome wanted to just walk away.. She felt like she wasn't able to. How could she, even as she asked Inuyasha what he desperately wants to know?

_This is going to be.. really, hard._ Kagome felt her chest tighten on its own in this sudden anxiety she felt take over her.

The stars' brilliant shine dimmed through the windows of the darkened house. The living room Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in, was lifeless and somewhat cold. Through the dimness, Inuyasha looked into her eyes. Still, without his advanced his demon senses, he could see her perfectly.

Kagome opened her mouth, and found her voice to be low, and cracking at some moments, "My mother and father were celebrating the anniversary of their marriage. Their marriage together of eleven years spent together."

Inuyasha froze, hearing her voice, the only sound audible in this household, and his heart swelled with grief. He listened intently. He dared not to say one word unless he needed to. All this time, Kagome had known about how his mother died, all about his past and how he had lost her. Nevertheless, he realized it was his turn to find out how she lost her father. He found himself wanting to know so badly now.

Inuyasha did not realize however, that before he would fall asleep this night, he would know absolutely everything.

She took a deep, shaky breath to calm her nerves, "I was nine years old at the time, Souta was only about one." Another breath. Kagome felt her chest tighten inside even more. Well shit. Her little theory was correct after all. This was going to be so much harder than she thought. "I was… standing just in front of the doorway in my small pajamas, waiting to say goodbye to them, wishing them to have a fun time out… just the two of them."

"As soon as I saw them leave and the door shut in front of me. My smile had somehow vanished, but at the moment, I had no idea why."

Kagome looked straight at the picture, and not at Inuyasha who was looking at her, "At that instant, I wanted to go with them. I wanted to be with them, but I stayed… I didn't bother running out the door and stopping them. I just remained standing there until I heard Souta crying, then Granpa and I went to go take care of him… But as the night went on, I found out that my bad feeling wasn't completely gone yet… I had really wanted that feeling to go away."

Inuyasha knew Kagome felt guilt for this. He could tell, she held this burden on her shoulders everyday and yet hid it all the time so well in fact that it had even gone unnoticed by him. But now it was all coming out in front of him, all of this burden being released. And he respected her strength at doing so.

The hanyou, this moment, felt so close to Kagome, heart-to-heart. He figured out now that he was more than likely the first person she had ever openly told this to, not her friends in this era, not Sango or Miroku… but him. In a way, he felt honored that she would open up to him and trust him with this so much, so unconditionally and without any doubt. He soon found himself looking at her very caringly and still sad as she began to speak once more. He continued to listen.

"I was asleep in my room when I heard Granpa come rush in, shaking me awake… I didn't hear what he said at first, but all I could understand was that my mother was at the hospital with my father. It suddenly hit me that one of them was hurt badly." She swallowed.

"The way to the hospital with Granpa and Souta was a blur, all I remember was being so scared of what I was about to find out, or see… I felt my heart sink deeper and deeper as I hopped out of the car and raced to the hospital entrance."

Inuyasha had remembered the hospital that Kagome had shown him once on a walk to the park a couple of months ago. He had wondered what that place was, simply out of curiosity, and she had explained that it was a place to take sick and injured people so other people could help them get better. And before he knew it, he was asking what another building was for, and so on..

"I ran inside, Granpa was carrying Souta, and was right behind me. I raced down the hallway to hopefully find my parents soon, and I did, but only my mom. She stopped me roughly with a tight hug. She was… w-was crying." The miko's voiced cracked on the last word but she did not falter anymore than that. Her eyes were evidently glassy as she took a short pause to regain herself.

"She picked me up, and carried me down more hallways. At that moment all the things around me seemed to slow down..." Her eyes became dull, the memories coming back to her, "I remembered absolutely everything…. I remembered everything I saw, everything I smelled, and every emotion that I felt. It's… really.. frightening how much I can imagine myself there.. right now, and how it seems to be so real.. even now"

She looked in his dark colored eyes for a moment, giving him a look that he understood instantly, _have you ever felt like that before?_

Inuyasha saw Kagome look through the picture, now into nothingness, living the moment when she was being carried through those hallways by her mother, very scared and feeling doubtful.

The silence was almost smothering. She could hear Inuyasha breathing, his mouth slightly open from this true story he was hearing. He blinked and waited for her to continue. Right now, he knew it was not his time to speak, not just yet. _Kagome, what else happened… _

She gulped audibly _I… I can't believe I'm saying all of this to him.. so openly, like this. I never thought that I would.. well, at least not this soon anyway… It's so much harder than I expected… I just.. I don't know what Inuyasha could be thinking right now… I wish I knew. _The miko realized that Inuyasha was patiently waiting for her to continue. Without looking at him, she could feel his sympathy and understanding for her. Kagome was glad to have found comfort in that for a moment.

"And then… I saw him.. He was laying on the hospital bed, his eyes were closed. I thought he was sleeping." She spoke softly, "but then, he opened his eyes… and he only looked at me… right into my eyes, with so much love.. so much, that I smiled.. and I ran to his side quickly." She bit her lip and blinked her eyes momentarily.

Oh gods, why was this so hard? She had lived this moment so long ago.. so long that she should not cry. Why did it do this to her? These memories.. she didn't know why they would not let her heart be at ease, instead of aching so much. The last thing she wanted now was to let Inuyasha see her cry.

"I jumped up and sat beside him, I laid my hand on his cheek that was covered by a bandage.. and asked him if he was ok… He ignored my question.. and just looked at me with a light smile, it was fading." She clenched her small fists.

"All he asked… all he asked, was… to sing for him." Her voice cracked once again at the last sentence. She shut her eyes tightly… and, against her fragile will, a tear was freed.

"_Kagome, please.. sing for me?"_

_The young girl smiled so brightly then. Her most enjoyment shone through her eyes and smile when she sang, it was what she did often everyday. It seemed to bring a smile out of anyone who would be near her when they heard her voice. Singing was a gift Kagome never realized that she had._

_But in their environment of fluorescent lighting, bustling people and strong medicinal smells, it would have been slightly awkward in some way. But Kagome paid no mind to it. Whenever and wherever her father would request her to sing, she will do just that. _

_Kagome curled up her small legs to sit back next to her father who smiled weakly and became unquestionably paler. His soft smile soothed her worried heart. The small girl held her father's bruised hand in both of hers. Before anything else could be said by him, Kagome's voice filled his ears. _

"_I'll sing it one last time for you.. Then we really have to go.. You've been the only thing that's right, in all I've done." Kagome sang softly, yet her voice was heard so clearly.. even by a few more passing people who heard her in the hallway, and they smiled her way, then they were gone in a blink of an eye, walking down the rest of the hall. _

_It took all his might for her father to hug her with his one and only arm. His tears were falling freely without any restraint as he felt his lower lip tremble. He was losing his vision quickly. Kagome only closed her eyes and sang more. _

_The last words he whispered were the words Kagome would never forget, "Your voice.. Kagome, is the most beautiful sound in the world." _

_She tucked her head under his chin and sang softer, "To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry.. and as we say our long goodbyes, I nearly do… Light up.. Light up, as if you had a choice.. even if you cannot hear my voice… I'll be right beside you, dear." _

_It did not occur to her that a doctor had come to talk with her mother who was just outside of the room with Granpa and Souta. Her mother's face was stricken white with shock._

_The young girl was falling asleep slowly, "Have heart, my dear.. We're bound to be afraid.. even if it's just for a few days.. Making up for all that's left." _

_Kagome's mother was crying uncontrollably as the doctor was holding her shoulders. He had told her everything. Her husband would die, tonight. _

_She turned to look at Kagome and rushed toward her, "Oh Kagome!" She did not want her daughter to witness this right now. It was all already too late, he was gone. His arm had fallen limp from the girl's small form._

_Kagome opened her innocent eyes wide abruptly at feeling the sudden pull from her mother who tore her from her father's side. Kagome was quick to protest, "Mommy what are you doing!" she asked loudly, trying to look back at her father who looked like he had gone back to sleep. Wasn't he going back home with them? _

_Kagome's last living memory of her father was his pale sleeping face as her mother had began to run. She was crying even harder as she fell to her knees and hugged Kagome tightly.. The reality of the moment had sunk in so heavily that it made her feet giveway… _

_On her knees, her mother screamed.. What scared Kagome most.. was that she didn't stop. _

She sucked in a sharp breath as she fell to her knees and cried freely.

Inuyasha was quick to help her. He stood on his knees, bringing Kagome up with him in a tight hug. His eyes were opened wide and he grit his teeth together hard. Kagome was trying to say something, but her voice only came out in gasps and loud sobs.

The hanyou held his hand on the back of her head, and his other arm was around her back. He hugged her to him fiercely as he looked past her, resting his head on her shoulder, looking down now. He shut his eyes as he heard her cry louder, "Kagome." His voice could not find any more words to say. He wanted to say so much to her.

Kagome gasped in breaths and hugged Inuyasha around his neck, needing the comfort that he was offering. She felt so undoubtedly weak and powerless at this very moment. Why did this happen to her? Why were her mother's screams engraved in her heart? She would never forget that sound and how it meant she had lost her father, forever.

Everyone was so happy as Kagome was now living her current life, her brother, her mother... Including her friends and family around her everyday, there were just too many smiles to count... and Kagome knew that she was smiling, too. But now...when she looked back... the person who should be here, wasn't. The person who should be smiling with her wasn't here. And that pain would never go away. And what was completely heart-aching about it for Kagome, Inuyasha knew, was that it could never be helped.

But it can't all end this way. Every time that Kagome thinks of her father, she should not frown. Inuyasha wanted her to smile whenever she thought of him and his last smile and words he gave to her before he died.

If it took everything he had, Inuyasha vowed to be the person who would make her truly smile again.


	5. Lazy Day In The Pouring Rain

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all of your reviews everyone! Oh my gosh this is the most I have gotten in one single chapter for this story yet! Oooh I'm so thankful! (squeals)

In this chapter, Kagome, Inuyasha, including Souta just try and have a fun day together. However, most of it just gets ruined, lol. But sweet moments occur between Inuyasha and Kagome.. which of course get ruined by Souta. Lol, but hey that's what little brothers are for, ne?

Thank you all again for your reviews! I take every word to heart and I really appreciate what all of you said. Thank you InuyashaLover-Leo#4, Jessie5000, and Meatballheadedprincess14! And everyone else, thanks!

On with the chapter! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Five: Lazy Day In The Pouring Rain**

The sun was way too bright for Kagome's liking. She groaned very loudly and pulled the covers over her head. _It's Saturday morning…_ _Sleep.. I just wanna sleep…_ The miko rubbed her eyes with a tiny fist; they were slightly puffy and sensitive. _Why do my eyes hurt?_ She thought sleepily with a small yawn.

She opened her eyes slowly, realizing why. _It was.. because of last night_.

_Inuyasha never stopped hugging her. He held onto her with the same strength, his eyes closed, whispering her name in her ear and telling her it was ok to cry._

_Time passed, and Kagome hushed her sobs and she managed to stop her waterfall of tears that caused inner pain for Inuyasha to see. Her body was no longer shaking and her breathing was becoming even. _

_A little while later, Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and turned his head toward her, blushing slightly because he was breathing softly on her neck. He was right, that time long ago when he was attacked by the spider demons, that Kagome smelled nice. But then again, nice was an understatement now. _

_He was about to ask her something in a light whisper as to not startle her, but at that same time, he felt her arms gradually slip from around his neck and her body was leaning to the side. Inuyasha became alert at her actions and held onto her more before she would have fallen. _

"_Kagome, what's wro-?" He stopped once he looked at her face. She had fallen asleep. Inuyasha's eyes softened. He very carefully stood up while he took Kagome in his arms, his left hand under thighs and his other around her shoulders. _

_The hanyou began to walk across the living room, and up the staircase in the night. _

_Passing by Souta's room where he heard the young boy still snoring, he felt pity. The poor boy never knew his father. Inuyasha looked toward his room where the door was opened slightly and then took steps forward to Kagome's room once again. Souta showed his happiness everyday. As if everything was truly ok in life, like everything was normal. This young boy mastered disguising his inner sadness almost as well as Kagome had. _

_Entering Kagome's darkened room, he walked to the edge of her bed and very gently set her down on it. Since she felt warm, he didn't cover her with blankets too much. _

_He was about to walk away when he felt a gentle tug on his arm. The hanyou looked back and was surprised to see Kagome almost awake. Her eyes were open to only slits, he could barely see her eyes. _

"_Pl-Please.. Inuyasha.. Can you just.. stay with me?.. Until I fall asleep?" She asked wearily. _

_He shook his head faintly with a smile, "The thing is, I thought you were already asleep." He replied and turned around to face her entirely. "But yeah, I'll stay." He said again in a lower voice as she smiled and closed her eyes once again. _

_Her frail grip loosened and she tucked it back under her pillow. Inuyasha sat down on the ground, his back against the side of her bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep himself. _

Kagome smiled and uncovered her head from the blanket to welcome to morning instead of shutting it out. She wondered what Inuyasha might be doing if he was already up.

She opened her eyes wide and began screaming.

A still human Inuyasha, who was lying right next to her, opened his deep violet eyes from the sudden high pitched noise and he screamed as well.

Kagome jolted to a sitting position, "What are YOU doing in MY BED Inuyasha!" She pointed accusingly at him and tried to cover herself up with a blanket, even though she was wearing a tank top and pants still. She grabbed her pillow and smacked him with it.

"AHCK!" He fell over, but was still on the bed, "You're the one who told me to stay with you!" He shouted, shielding himself with his arms as she kept hitting him.

"Yeah well you nearly gave me a heart attack you know!.. and by staying with me I didn't mean like this!" She blushed immensely.

"Well thank you for _clarifying that _last night cause it made a _whole lot of sense!"_ He shouted back and then blushed.

He stammered out of frustration, but mostly embarrassment, "I..! Well..! I didn't even mean to do this! I was on the floor when I fell asleep and I don't know how I ended up on here." His voice lowered with each word as he crossed his arms over his chest in his sitting position, which was still next to her on her bed.

Kagome lowered her head and her so called weapon, and also the blanket that she was lamely holding up in front of her. "… Sorry Inuyasha.. I guess it's not really a big deal. I mean-.."

Well how was the girl supposed to act? She never actually had been this close to any guy before, let alone slept with any guy in the _same_ bed.

_I'm so lame. _Kagome sighed.

"What the.." Another new said.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked toward her doorway to see Souta holding an ice cream cone. He wiped the back of his hand on his mouth while staring at the two in bed.

He pointed at them, "Oooh! Kagome and Inuyasha did something naughty! I'm gonna tell MOM!"

"NOOO!" Kagome and Inuyasha tackled him to the ground just as he had made a quick turn to run down the stairs.

Souta was struggling to get out of their grasp, being careful not to spill his ice cream which as of right now was just about to be eaten by Inuyasha. "Will you guys chill? I was only kidding, gosh." He laughed at their panicky actions.

The two stopped then. What were they doing? It's as if they should have anything to panic about… nothing happened last night. They were both fully clothed… and they weren't even touching as they had slept… well, not in any inappropriate places anyway. So there was nothing to worry about.. Yeah, nothing at all… But if that was true then why was Kagome still blushing? Damn hormones..

She shook her head and stood up, instinctively putting a hand to her messy hair to try and fix it to some extent. "Souta you're so annoying sometimes.." She mumbled.

He resented that.

She then clapped her hands together, "OK! It is now.." She looked at a nearby clock, "nine in the morning and so it's time for breakfast. What do you guys wanna eat?"

Souta and Inuyasha immediately launched into hyper-mode. "Wewantchicken,noturkey!NoIwantsomepancakesandalotofwafflestoo!NoIwantsomecerealwithpancakesandbananas!Kagomecanyoumakeomeletsandscrambledeggsandnoodlestoo!YeahIwantramen!ButnotwithwafflesIwantthemseperate!CanyoumakeoatmealheySoutawhat'soatmeal?"

Kagome's eyes were swirling and she was trying to get a word in, but really couldn't.

"ohoh!Iwantsomepoptartsand-" Kagome slapped a hand over their mouths, "Uhh… Why don't I just make you guys some omelets?" She suggested to which they nodded in agreement, her hand still over their mouths. Releasing them, she smiled, "Ok then." And with that they all traveled down stairs, to which reminded Kagome of something important.

She made a face, "Souta did you know that I tripped over one of your stupid toys and fell down the stairs last night? But it's thanks to Inuyasha that I didn't end up breaking my neck or anything." Souta jumped and twiddled his thumbs together. "Oh, I left them there huh? Sorry sis. I guess Mom was right that someone could get hurt."

She sighed as they entered the kitchen, "It's ok now. I'm not dead so I guess I'll forgive you," She went to the pantry, "But you really need to put ALL your toys and games away when you're done with them."

Souta nodded, "Ok I will, promise." Inuyasha watched her as she searched now in the fridge for eggs and milk. "Hey Kagome, are you ok? Your back doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"

The miko froze in place. A moment later, she laughed softly and brought out her ingredients, placing them on the counter. "O-Of course I am. It's nothing to worry about; I'm not in pain anymore so that's good."

Wh-hoa, lying much?

Kagome sighed inwardly, _my back still kinda hurts… and there's probably a bruise on there now or something to make it all worse.. but it's only hurting a little. I'll live. _

She shrugged her shoulders. Yeah, it was really no big deal was it. Nope. Not at all.

Inuyasha blinked, "Are you sure?"

Kagome smiled at him, "Yes, would I lie to you Inuyasha?"

He frowned, "Keh, yeah."

Kagome nearly fell over, "Well I'm not so everything's fine!.." She calmed down, "now come on and tell me what all you want in your omelet." She brought out bell peppers and onions while also trying to dig for some juice in the fridge.

About an hour later all three of them were fed and the kitchen was finally cleaned spotless. Yes, even in the microwave where the noodles had exploded last night was clean. Kagome had gotten both Inuyasha and Souta to take care of that.

Souta tossed the sponge in the sink, "Hey sis, can we go to the park soon? Just the three of us? And maybe get some ice cream?"

Well the little boy obviously loved ice cream, but Kagome didn't want him having too much since he might be up all night bouncing off the walls because of all the sugar. But for some reason, she gave in. Ice cream sounded too good right now, "Uh. Sure. Just let me change and stuff ok?"

She left to go up the stairs as the other two stayed in the kitchen, probably to look for more food to eat, Kagome suggested with a twitch of her eyebrow. _They just better not make a mess- _CRASH, CLANG, KLUNK, DING, WOOSH

"What the heck is going on down there!" Kagome called from upstairs.

"NOTHING!" The two said very loudly in unison as they rushed to clean up the new mess they had created in record time.

* * *

Kagome came walking down the stairs, albeit, very _carefully_ still, in comfortable light-ish blue jeans with a calm deep green top where the sleeves reached a few inches above her elbows. She let her hair down freely, reaching her mid back, which reminded her that she was glad to have let it grown long more. 

"Ok, are we all ready to go?" She walked in the living room to find Inuyasha and Souta playing video games.

"You're ass is going DOWN Inuyasha!" Souta gripped the controller firmly, turning it every which way as if it was going to help make the game character move more _that_ way.

Kagome frowned, "Souta! Watch your mouth! Inuyasha stop cursing in front of him, I know it's you who are influencing him like that." She placed her hands determinedly on her hips.

While Inuyasha was saying something back to her Kagome's eyes were caught by something.

Kagome's features dulled dramatically as she looked at the picture of her and her father on the wall. Memories of last night were rushing back into her mind so quickly. They way Inuyasha comforted her in a hug meant so much to her than he knew. She was so appreciative of his support and his hushed words in her ear that caused sensational shivers to soar down her spine. _Oh Inuyasha…thank you._

Kagome was brought back into reality at feeling a small hand tug on her arm, "C'mon Kagome, I turned off the game already so let's go." Souta said to her with a smile. He sure was eager to go, especially with his hero Inuyasha. The miko was surprised to see Inuyasha in his own change of clothing. While she was in her room getting ready earlier, Souta must have given Inuyasha the same clothes he wore last time he was here.

Presently, Inuyasha wore blue jeans and a medium dark red T-shirt. Kagome blushed at how handsome he looked in modern clothing.

Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha found Kagome very attractive in clothing he had almost never seen her wear before. He was used to seeing her in her school uniform, but he had to admit that he liked this new look. Although it covered her more, her slender figure was still very apparent to see. He blushed instantly from think that and looked away for a few moments.

Souta looked at the both of them and sighed, "Can we all stop staring at each other all weird-like and go already?" He tugged on both of their arms out of the door as they still looked at each other with the vagueness of pink still remaining on their cheeks.

The door shut behind them and Kagome was finally able to tear her eyes away from the interest of her affection. "Alright then, let's be off shall we?"

The walk to the park was somewhat uneventful. Inuyasha kept stealing quick glances at Kagome and trying to come up with something to say. Souta was walking in front of them, being completely oblivious to the other two's nervousness toward one another.

Kagome decided that the sky looked _very_ interesting at this particular minute. But then she blinked when she really paid attention to it. They clouds were darkening quickly. "Umm, you guys." They all saw a very small flash of lightning in the clouds. Then a faint boom of thunder followed.

"It's gonna rain." Inuyasha finished quietly... Thank you for the weather report, Captain Obvious…

Souta threw his hands up in the air, "Aw man! And we haven't even made it halfway to the park-"

The rain started pouring on all of them..

"..-yet" He finished with a dull expression.

"Let's go back!" Kagome called over the thunder.

All three of them were soon running back home in the rain. Each of them were getting soaked, of course even worse because everyone knows that running in the rain will get you wetter than if you just walked. They spotted a few other people in the neighborhood running inside their houses, mostly little kids.

Kagome swung open the door and then shut it behind her after the two boys ran inside. She sighed heavily, "Great.." She mumbled as she held up her arms and looked down at her soaked clothes.

The miko instantly changed her mood into a determined one, "Ok, Souta change out of your wet clothes and into something warm, you too Inuyasha. I don't want you getting a cold or anything. Come back down here and I'll have hot soup ready for you." She said as she walked into the kitchen and bringing a pot to the stove.

Souta nodded and ran upstairs to change like Kagome had instructed.

Inuyasha only stood there, watching what she just did.

The hanyou walked slowly toward the entrance of the kitchen and only looked at her. Kagome, was.. so, selfless. Even in the mere moments where life and death had no certain place of existence for anyone to worry about. Kagome was being the selfless person that made Inuyasha fall for her faster. There she was, still in her soaking clothes, shaking, while waiting for the water to boil, determined to make sure that Souta would not get any kind of cold from running in the rain. She wasn't even aware of herself and her own conditions that her body was in.

It was the small things like this, which proved she was a deeply caring person.

Kagome did a double take toward Inuyasha. Her voice was surprisingly soft, "Hey.. Aren't you going to change into warm clothes too?"

Inuyasha walked up to her noticed her body tense slightly. He stopped a foot in front of her, "Your eyes… they're still a little puffy.." He said in a quiet voice.

Kagome parted her lips in slight astonishment. She instinctively grazed her cheek softly with her own fingers, right under her eye, and she looked down, "Uh, well, it's ok.. It only stings.. just a little." She stammered just as quietly. Her entire body seemed to become gloomy. She drooped her shoulders and she bit her lower lip gently.

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok? I mean.. from last night-"

Kagome looked up suddenly, "Yes."

He made a face. _I'm not so sure.._

Seemingly reading his mind, she replied, "I-I'm serious.. It's… I'm…" She searched for the right words, "I'm.. sorry that I broke down like that… But, thank you, for making me feel better.. and just, being there.. for me."

Inuyasha put both hands on her shoulders and she gasped vaguely from the closer contact. He looked into her eyes, "I know.. that It's hard for you, even now. But I want to let you know that it's ok to talk to me mor–"

Another voice interrupted them, once again, "Hey is the soup ready yet?"

The two jumped away from each other. Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter while Kagome nervously smoothed out her wet hair and turned around to look at the water boiling furiously.

"Not yet," she then looked to Inuyasha, "you should get changed too."

He shook his head, "No you should first, I'll take care of this."

Kagome smiled at him. _He's so thoughtful, _"Are you sure?"

He smiled back at her and nodded. She thanks him, "Alright… I'll be right back."

He nodded and took her spot in front of the stove, getting ready to put the solid block of noodles in it. His eyebrow twitched, _she better not tell me to not make a mess. I can handle this. _

"AND DON'T MAKE A MESS INUYASHA I SWEAR IF YOU DO-" She called from the stairs.

"Yeah yeah! I'm not gonna make any mess! GEEZ!" He waved his hand to dismiss her comments.

Souta rolled his eyes, _Those two fight about EVERYTHING. . _

* * *

**In the next chapter…**

It will just be oh so sad again people… Inuyasha ends up seeing the bruises on Kagome's back. How will he react to this! Kagome tries to tell him it's ok but he won't listen. This all leads to a deeper problem that Inuyasha has been thinking about for a long time now and he has to know how Kagome really feels about being with him. Will the pressure just make her run away? Or will something else happen? And WHAT? _HOJO_ comes to visit Kagome to finally tell her what he has been feeling ALL ALONG! Wow, what's a girl to do when two guys are fighting over her? Something totally unexpected that's what!


	6. Fade Into The Dimming Stars

**Author's Note: **This month was the worst ever! Firstly, I have not updated for you beautiful kind reviewers in TOO long! Secondly, I have been trying to balance out my school work and time with my friends but of course that little strategy was kicked in the ass and so it did NOT work out. School took up, literally, nearly ALL my time and it's been not good at all lately. Oh oh and to top it all off, I have been horribly sick since last Sunday. This school week was the worst and I am soooo glad it is over! So if you're still reading this, marvelous reviewer, I thank you for even wanting to pay any kind of attention to my ranting. You deserve a cookie! But when I give it to you, hold it away from me so that I won't sneeze on it or something and get you sick, lol. Thank you for your reviews!

Holy crap do not worry about me updating like a month later ever again, the next chapter is already nearly complete so that's good!

Please read and review! Enjoy!

--Note Continues! -- I have a little announcement here people. Hmm, ok, because I have no updated in more than a month, I have cut the chapter in half and updated that now, which we all know as chapter six. If I had kept on doing what I was planning on earlier as in mentioned in the bottom of chapter five, I would not have been able to update in maybe another month because it's **too** long for me not to update. So now the events that I mentioned at the bottom of chapter five will continue in chapter seven as now planned.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Chapter Six: Fade Into The Dimming Stars **

It was Saturday night. Kagome wasn't out with her friends at the mall or seeing any movies or going to any parties like any other teenage girl would be on a night of the glorious weekend, but then again, she wasn't like many other teenage girls.

Currently, she was taking care of a half demon, who was now still human until tomorrow morning would arrive, and also her brother who was of course too young to take care of himself. However he had doubted that statement rather strongly.. Oh to be young and extremely naive..

The miko sighed heavily. She knew her mother liked a clean house, a spotless kind of clean house, in fact. And although Kagome knew she more than likely should quickly begin to clean the entire house before her mother would return, she decided to wait until the last minute, the night before her mother would return, which would be tomorrow night.

Wow, maybe she really was a normal teenage girl after all.

She rolled her eyes, _like I can actually wait to do all that cleaning. It's gonna take a long time. I might as well do some laundry first. _

Wearing the same black tank top earlier, but different pajama pants, Kagome silently made an important To-Do list in her mind, Souta was quick to grab her attention, "Hey sis, is it ok if I spend the night at Sasuke's house tonight? His mom already said it was ok if I did."

He watched patiently as his sister folded a shirt that was on top of the softly vibrating dryer, and grab another, "Yeah, sure. That's fine with me." She smiled in response without looking at him. Inuyasha was too entranced by an object called laundry detergent to listen to their conversation.

Souta punched the air with his fist in silent victory and sped upstairs, darting into his room, shoveling clothes, games and other necessities into his backpack no doubt.

Kagome called to him once again as he was running down the stairs with his backpack secured on him, "Use your manners ok, and call Mom sometime while your there."

Souta paused and half heartedly saluted her, "Got it, see ya tomorrow." Kagome sighed lightly to herself at hearing the door slam shut. _Well that's one more little problem out of the way, maybe now I can get a nap or something. _She knew it was probably around seven in the evening, but she sure was tired.

Kagome did a double take toward Inuyasha beside her, "No don't drink that, Inuyasha." She took the detergent away from him and put it back in its rightful place on a nearby shelf. He shrugged, "What's it for anyway?"

"It's used to clean clothes, that's all, nothing special really." She stifled a giggle at seeing him seriously contemplate about this. He shrugged, "I don't think I could ever get used to all this modern future stuff."

Kagome smiled, "Oh it's not so bad to adapt to." folding the last of the laundry.

Inuyasha nodded somewhat, looking around the house more. It's strange, he's been in this house plenty of times, but it was only to get Kagome and leave. He never actually really looked at the place, but now he was seeing how nice it was. The hanyou shrugged again, he decided he liked this house to some extent. He always felt a particular sense of safety and comfort here, especially when Kagome was with him.

Kagome picked up a pile of Souta's clothing consisting of shirts, pants etc.. She made a turn to take it to his room. Right when she did so, Inuyasha noticed a somewhat fuzzy gray kind of object on her waist.

His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion of the foreign item and poked it off of Kagome to look at it. However, as his fingers grazed her waist, Kagome jumped, tucking her arms in to block anything else from touching her waist and she laughed, "What was that for Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was about to reply, but then he looked at Kagome as the large piece of lint floated from his hand.

Wait just a second!

Was a certain miko _ticklish_ in a certain place?

Kagome immediately recovered from the minor tickle attack and gulped, trying to act as though his touch had not affected her in any way... And boy did she suck at acting... She sweatdropped. _He better not…_

Inuyasha nearly laughed, now forgetting all about the fuzzy object that had gotten his attention in the first place, "Who knew _this_ was a weakness of yours?" Kagome stepped back, holding Souta's clothes in front of her as some sort of barrier… a really pathetic barrier.

Kagome began to laugh nervously, "Inuyasha.. don't even think about it-"

Too late, he lunged at her with the most mischievous of smirks. Kagome _seriously_ did not expect this. She fell back in surprise and soon enough Souta's clothing was flying all over the place. "INUYASHA!" She began laughing freely.

"You're gonna get it now!" Inuyasha was above her as he began tickling her all around her waist, shoulders and neck. The poor miko couldn't get him off as she was so desperately trying to do. Flailing her arms around in all directions, she started to laugh so hard that tears were pouring from her eyes. "INU-YASH-A" She laughed more and even screamed. "STOP STOP STOP!" She pleaded with more laughs as she twisted her body side to side and still flailed her arms around, whatever she could do to hopefully get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

Kagome managed to turn on her stomach, beginning to crawl away. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, "Inuyasha, you're being silly!" She giggled and moved forward just as Inuyasha was grabbing her leg, "Oh no you don't!"

"You really enjoy torturing me don't you!"

"Now that I know how fun it is, yeah." Inuyasha replied with a chuckle.

He grabbed her leg to gently drag her back to him, then moving forward once again he grabbed her arm, and then once he heard her cries of terror and delight, he almost roughly cuffed his hand on her back, somewhat digging his fingers into it to hopefully stop her from going any further. He laughed on as Kagome had tried to get away from him.

But right at the moment when his hand had hit her back, Kagome's body froze and she cried out in pain. The sound frightened him to a certain degree that his body also could not move.

He stopped dead in his position, eyes widening in realization to what he had just done. _Oh shit…_

Kagome quickly seethed in a sharp breath and reluctantly let a whimper escape her. She slowly sat up, supporting her upper body with her hands as she folded her legs beneath her.

Inuyasha knew what did. He was at the moment, trying to form words out of his mouth, but his voice was nowhere to be found. He slowly crept off of her as he noticed she was trying to sit up.

He blinked a few times and breathed in air profusely, realizing he had been holding it in. he instantly came to her side right away, "Kagome, are you alright?" He came in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders gently, "I'm so sorry… Kagome.. are you ok?" He asked again in a more imploring tone. He knew she was not ok. He knew he had harmed her a lot.

Kagome shook her head and tried to smile. The pain was fading, slowly sure, but nonetheless, definitely fading away. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes; however Inuyasha didn't know if they were from her laughter from earlier, or from the pain he caused her.

"I'm ok, Inuyasha… I guess we should be more careful huh." She suggested with a light laugh. She stood up and began to leisurely gather her younger brother's clothes off the floor.

He stood on his knees, eyes still narrowed in much concern. He watched her movements, dumbfounded, "How… How can you just… just carry on as if nothing happened?" He raised his voice slightly in question. He clenched a fist; _I know she's hiding her pain. I know it._ _She can't hide it from me this time. _

Kagome looked back at him with a serious expression, "I'm ok Inuyasha, it was only an accident and I'm just fine… It's… alright." Her eyes became wider as she witnessed the guilt and seriousness in his eyes.

_How could I just let her keep getting hurt all the time?.., I would have been able to prevent that pain she feels …and now, I only made it worse.. _The hanyou was more than shocked to find himself feel that he couldn't bear the fact that he caused her this repeated pain. And to think, if he was in his half demon form now like he was supposed to be, and still had committed the same action from when he was tickling her… His eyes widened, he could have cut her deep with his claws, instead of just digging in her skin with his full human fingertips. _I… I could have really hurt her…_

This new information he discovered frightened him to no end it seemed. He even took a step back and grasped his shirt where his heart lay dormant in his chest, and now was very nervous about what he had just done to her… about what could have happened.. about what he could have done to stop it.

But if he was half demon again, he could have been fast enough to save Kagome from when she fell. He could have caught her so easily that he would not have even has to think twice about it. But he wasn't quick enough in his human form. He felt guilty from that time on and it never went away fully.

This is the first time that he hurt her physically. All this time, he hurt her on the inside with the whole Kikyo situation… but now, he really harmed her. Only him, the person she trusted the most to tell her about her father. _What have I done?_

Kagome really grew worry of how Inuyasha looked right now. He was staring at the floor, his eyes not moving and his lips left parted in thought. She walked up to him and lay a hand on his arm, "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

He seemed to not hear her for that moment. But then, he blinked and whipped his head slightly to look in her direction. He really looked back into her eyes now. His eyes softened immediately when he saw how concerned she looked about him. His guilt was rising, "Kagome… let me see it." He said softly.

She turned her neck slightly in question, her eyes still looking in to his, "What do you mean.." she trailed off.

He took a step toward her, "Just let me see it Kagome."

Honestly, Kagome was feeling embarrassed because of how ridiculous Inuyasha was making the situation. Why does he have to make this such a big deal when it's not? She didn't understand.

"There's nothing to see, Inuyasha, I'm FINE. I'm not in any pain anymore so it's ok this time." She tried to console in him.

"But what about the next time!" He suddenly raised his voice at her.

Her body appeared to jolt uncomfortably from the tone in his voice. She instantly stopped what she was doing, dropping Souta's clothes when her arms became limp and somewhat lifeless. Kagome was becoming so nervous that her hands were faintly numb.

"W-What.. are you talking about?" she managed to say in a small voice.

He pursed his lips in anger of himself. He spoke through clenched teeth so hard that his jaw quivered once. He was serious, "Just. Let. Me. See. It."

Kagome had to look away from him. She couldn't look into his eyes anymore. There was a look in them that she had never seen before, a look she couldn't place. _Why is he making such a big deal about this? I mean, I know Inuyasha blames himself easily for things, but this is ridiculous… Inuyasha needs to just drop it. We don't need to turn this into something it doesn't have to be._

The miko turned sideways, not being able to look at him anymore, wanting to just get away from all of this. Hearing him say her name again in that same tone, it made her want to just take off running.

Before anything else was said or done, Kagome felt two hands along her lower back, and then her shirt being lifted in a quick swift motion. She gasped as she felt it stop just beneath her chest, _thank God,_ and as just as quick as it had come up, it was dropped once again to its proper position along her waist. She could have sworn she heard Inuyasha mutter a curse word.

She turned around abruptly and saw Inuyasha right behind her, not looking at her anymore, she blinked but then felt her fury rise," Why did you do that! That was very rude Inuyasha I-!" she stopped when she saw him walking away from her and toward the restroom instead.

"What?" Kagome muttered and shook her head slightly in confusion and frustration. She sighed a deep breath, _what the heck is going on? Why is Inuyasha doing this?... I wonder what is really wrong. _

Her frustration soon turned into worry when she saw the look on his face just before he entered the small room, which he did not close the door to.

Her voice was hesitant, "I-Inuyasha?" a moment later, she followed after him slowly. Now stopping at the entrance, she peered inside with just her head to see what he could be doing. She found him just standing there, looking at himself in the mirror. His dark violet eyes pierced into his own reflection, judging, calculating, mocking… and sad.

The silence was overwhelming. Kagome could actually hear the slight annoying sharp high pitched sound that everyone always hears when it's dead quiet in certain places. When she took a shaky deep breath she was surprised as how loud it sounded.

"Inuyasha… what's wrong?" her voice was exactly as she expected it to be, quiet and unsure. "Tell me."

She watched him standing there… She knew Inuyasha heard her. He knew very well of her presence. But of when he was going to choose to acknowledge her was not clear.

Inuyasha was staring back at the person who was so flawed and powerless. It was almost as if he was angry at this person he was staring back at, however his eyes did not show that. His dark eyes were somewhat unfamiliar to him, even though he had seen them many times through his reflection. They were much softer, calmer. What he did not notice was how they were turning dull and lifeless as memories of his past burden crept into his heart and mind without any promised warning.

"_What happened to you hair Inuyasha?" _

_He ignored her question and only huffed, "If you think you'll be protected by me now, you're mistaken." Inuyasha said as he sat in front of the trunk of a tree. It was the very first time that the miko had seen him as a full human. _

_Kagome was filled with absolute guilt. "What were you thinking! Inuyasha if I knew this was going to happen to you I never would have brought you to this place… Don't you even trust me?"_

"_I don't trust anyone!" _

"_It's just.. I wished you had opened up to me a little more. But you don't even trust me enough to do that…. To open up to me." _

Inuyasha felt his heart drop unfathomably quick. _I don't trust anyone! _It kept saying over and over in his head. He shook his head vaguely, _No… that's not true.. not anymore… If anything, I trust Kagome more than anyone I have ever trusted before after my mother had died… and that's the truth. _He felt himself become lost in his own memories once again.

_With Tetsusaiga's sheath, Inuyasha stabbed the inside of the gourd potion bottle he was trapped in by the sage demon. He was mortal and felt himself actually drenching in sweat and it felt strange. He felt his foot slip into the purple water that was harmful to him. He pulled it out quickly, "Damn that hurt!" He muttered, clutching it for a second, "I can feel pain now.. That's one reason why I hate being mortal." Paying no more mind to it, he was thinking on how to escape. _

_Freeing himself once he had called Tetsusaiga to his sheath, he came up against the sage demon and took him on in his rock solid form. Inuyasha was shocked to see the large demon had a jewel. "Where did you get that jewel shard! Don't tell me…" His heart sank at the possibility that this demon had gotten to Kagome. _

_The punch he threw toward the demon was immediately overcome, like a human standing against a tsunami, and he was met with a force he had never felt before. The pain he felt when the sage's rock body slammed into him was inconceivably agonizing. He could not feel a single limb that he prayed was still attached to him. He was covered, clutched in pain, and he thought he was dead. _

He shut his eyes, not so tightly. If anyone could believe it, he still felt that pain today each time he was mortal.

_He woke up, tied up by vines that encircled him and held him captive. He tried to get free, he looked toward a small table and saw the tiny jar that Kagome kept the shards in. "Tell me what you've done to the owner of the sacred jewel shards." He demanded. He soon regretted that, finding out the sage demon was now going to look for her._

"_Where's Kagome! You animal!" _

"_Oh I see, you're expression says it all. You're in love with that filthy girl."_

Inuyasha looked down, hanging his head low without restraint. He could feel the uncomfortable pull in the back of his neck, but he didn't care. _If she had not been his clutches, I still would have been too late to save her. She would have been long gone. I was only lucky that she was in that room. _His hands gripped the counter's edge, his thumbs pressing down on the top and his knuckles were white. Then, he loosened his grip and spoke, "Kagome, why are you with me?" It was said so quietly that she barely caught it.

Kagome had to smile at this, "What are you talking about? I'm with you because I choose to be… Remember I said that before?" She thought about that day at sunset when Inuyasha was carrying her on his back, and he walked slowly. He had said that she didn't have to be with him if she didn't want to, he actually didn't understand why she stuck by him. He seemed to get himself in a lot of trouble. And her words were in his mind once again, _I'm with you because I choose to be._

He rose his head up and now looked at Kagome for the first time since he had come into the room.

When she saw his face, her smile died. Something… something about how Inuyasha looked at her was painful to her heart. He looked absolutely defeated. She half noticed his Adam's apple shifted upward slightly. Was he nervous?

She shook her head slightly and carefully turned her brows closer together in concern. Something inside her told her that Inuyasha had something important to tell her. Something that could not wait to be said any longer. Her eyes widened. "This… this isn't about my fall down the stairs.. is it Inuyasha… This is about.. something else.. isn't it."

He shook his head lightly, "Kagome… it has everything to do with it.. Everything to do with why I feel like you should not be with me.. anymore.."

--------------------------  
**...  
**  
WHOA! What the f-! Well now, Inuyasha certainly has some explaining to do about why he feels this way. But it's ok don't panic! Well. Maybe a little, lol. Ok well in the next chapter Inuyasha's thoughts and feelings are revealed and he feels like he just can't handle it all. Kagome strives to tell him how much he is wrong regarding how he feels about certain things, and she's not giving up until Inuyasha sees what she has seen in him all along.


	7. The Heart Will Shake

**Author's Note: **No, I'm not dead, everyone. Sadly I've not updated for months and months and I only have myself to blame. I know, I've been so busy. This has been the busiest year for me so far and it's getting crazy! I've also been dealing with many personal issues at home and with my family that I've had to live at other places for a while. However that's getting into a completely different story that many of you might not want to hear, or don't even care to hear. And so that's just fine with me. Hopefully some of you remember what has been happening in this fic, what has been going on and what is maybe to come. But then again, it is my own fault if you had forgotten, for the reason that I have not updated in so long. Well, this is all I'm saying for now. Please read and review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Seven: The Heart Will Shake**

_What?_

_What did he just say?_

Did she just hear him right? Surely she didn't, surely her ears must be so broken that she was going deaf? Was she right? Time was freezing as she tried to comprehend what he was saying to her.

Then the answer came to her.

He was lying.

That just had to be it.

Kagome thought that this was over. That they had talked about this before and already decided what was going to be done about this. He had told her to not be with him before, and it was for the same reasons of why she suspects he is doing it again this time.

For her own safety, that was all.

_Feeling his secure arms around her shaking and tightening their grip now. Inuyasha was scared that he had lost Kagome forever. He had certainly thought that he had lost her by the hands of Sesshoumaru. _

_She felt his suddenness in pulling away, and then pushing her away from him, "Go back to your own time Kagome!" _

_He watched her fall down in the well that he hoped he could be able to close up soon, "You won't ever have to witness these horrible battles ever again." As he walked away, he didn't look back, no matter how much his heart wanted him to. He wouldn't._

She blinked. Again, and one more time.

Once she felt her heart decrease from a hammering pound, she pursed her lips and dared to open them and speak, "You.. What?" it came out in a perplexed light hush. Even with his human ears intact, he heard it all perfectly. He couldn't blame her for how she felt either, probably feeling frightened, or maybe even abandoned.

He instantly decided that he would never want her to feel like that. But right now, he himself didn't know how to feel. He was certain of only one thing though, and it was that he had to let her be without him, he just felt like he had to do it. But _right_ now? Right now in this bathroom he was standing in, to just leave her in here and never see her again? He guessed there was no other place to go. And besides, they just ended up here in this small room, it wasn't like this was planned or anything.

As well as that, Inuyasha did not want to ever not see Kagome again, but he was sure this was the only way where she will never get hurt again, not by anyone else, especially him.

Kagome wasn't confused anymore. She was becoming angry. Her anger was building up in her chest through her throat and she was about to maybe yell something but stopped herself. She swallowed deeply, and asked, just about demandingly, "Why do you think that?" She gave him a subtle firm look, a voice to match, "Inuyasha, I know why you must feel this way, but you know how I feel about it too. So it's just no use in arguing over it if we're going to be bringing up the same things over and over."

"It's not so simple like that anymore." He replied hesitantly.

She was afraid to ask why he thought this. _Is.. Is he kidding me? _There was currently a silent fear molding inside of her.

He spoke again, "Did you hear me, Kagome?" He asked in a calm voice that sounded like he knew for a fact that she heard him the first time, "It's not that simple. Not anymore." He lifted his head to look at her. She saw the defeated man once again that she was not familiar with. He was a stranger in that way to her right now and she didn't know how to handle that.

Her anger returned. Clenching her fist, she could not help but raise her voice, "What are you talking about! Inuyasha, we've discussed this before! So long ago! And I'm still here with you, what makes this situation _any_ different?"

His voice snapped, "Because before, other demons have hurt you because of me, because I wasn't there. But this time, _I _was the one who hurt you, I wasn't even taken over by my demon blood, I was just like this of all things," He threw his hands up abruptly, "human.. mortal…everything sane, and_ I_ hurt you, Kagome. It could have been a lot worse if I was even a half demon… I hurt you physically while I was in my right state mind… _that's_ what is different."

He swallowed, "And in the future, it's just more likely to get worse… And I'd suffer because of it, because of what I'd do to you."

She opened her mouth, and then closed it again; losing the words she was going to say. How did it all come to this? Not too long ago the both of them were laughing and playing with each other like young kids without a care in the world. And now this moment, this reality was so heavy that it felt like, to Kagome, that her very life depended on it.

Kagome, very evidently, drooped her shoulders and gradually leaned back against the door until it closed the one inch gap and hit the bathroom wall with a light thud. She wanted to cry. His confession made her want to cry for him, and for herself, because she knew she was going to end up alone if she didn't do anything about this. A very important man in her life already left her once, what was she supposed to do now If it were to happen again?

He spoke again before she had the chance to. Leaning his head down again so she couldn't see his eyes, he gripped the edge of the counter once again and his knuckles were turning whiter, "I realize it now.. All of it. It's all coming back."

"Inuyasha.. Pleas-"

"I couldn't save you from any of them. Remember?"

"_Shippo wait! It's too dangerous!" Kagome ran after the fox demon when he had took off from their hiding place. _

_Monten tore his attention away from Inuyasha whom he was at the moment trying to overpower. Their weapons were pushing against one another in a fierce battle and he needed a new tactic to take the hanyou down. He knew his strength alone wouldn't do it. _

_Monten smirked when he saw Kagome running after Shippo, and they weren't that far ahead. Inuyasha noticed what he was doing, he paled, "Kagome get out of here! Run!" _

_He saw Monten's attack strike her and Shippo in a huge explosion, "No! Kagome!" _

His helplessness made him feel like a scared child, despite his more than fifty years.

_Inuyasha was upside down in midair, tangled in the wooden web and poisoned by the bite of spider demon. He watched hazily as Kagome was climbing the solid web like structure to get to him. _

_He blinked to make sure he wasn't going crazy, "Kagome, just go, save yourself." _

_Kagome heaved herself up and looked at him, taking out her arrow, "Everyone is telling me to go and save myself. Well no, not this time." She jumped and reached her arrow out in front of her, "I won't!" _

Kagome read his thoughts like a book. They were so clear in his yet mysteriously dark eyes that still showed much hurt and regret.

_The sage demon glanced at Inuyasha with revulsion, "You're expression says it all. You're in love with that filthy girl." _

_All he could think of was to save her as he tore his way at the vines, bleeding and beaten. 'Kagome, don't worry, I'll get to you!' _

He felt his own knees begin to shake, his own hands beginning to numb.

"_Kagome stuck in that place with the others! And it's on fire!" _

_Inuyasha was fighting off a couple of demons from the band of seven. He knew Kagome was in much danger and he couldn't stand not being able to help at this second. _

_.. He saw her, "Kagome!" Carefully placing his hands around her shoulders and head, he hugged her to himself. She wasn't waking up. And now was the first time in a long time when he felt his own tears build in his eyes. The pain of loss became such a heavy burden on his shoulders.. _

She could have been dead at that moment in his life for all he knew. What would he have done then? What could he have possibly done to continue on in life without her, knowing that he was the one to let her fall into that kind of danger over and over again? She might be ok right now, she may have survived all those other close encounters to death, but that doesn't mean it won't happen the very next day.

_I do remember, _Kagome thought.

That was when she felt her determination rise. She promised long ago that she wouldn't allow Inuyasha to feel like he was worthless or unreliable. She couldn't bear to see him so miserable and unmotivated to stay with her, as if his own determination died.

"I was never able to do it, not from the thunder brothers, those spider demons, that sage demon, my _own_ brother! All those times, _you_ had to help me, when it was suppose to be the other way around. And I at the same time though, admire you for being so strong, but I .. I just can't stand at how weak I am, Kagome. How can you bear staying with me, if you're the one who is going to end up having to save me all the time? I can't do anything for you. Not even protect you well enough so that you wouldn't end up so close to death like last time. Even as a half demon I was not able to save you, and… and for our friends too, I failed them too. I failed all of you. It makes me wonder why any of you are really with me. All of you might as well end up dead if you stay with me."

_This_ time Kagome _did_ cry. Her tears came out of nowhere it seemed. And before she knew it, the heavy flow was trickling down her soft cheeks, hitting her feet and the tiled floor without a single sound. Everything remained silent though, as if the entire world was put on mute. Was Inuyashsa even aware of this?

_You don't have to worry about that anymore, Inuyasha. I'm keeping my promise. _

All of a sudden, Kagome sucked in a sharp breath and darted toward Inuyasha as if he were her only life line. She hugged him tightly from behind, burying her face in his back, sobbing uncontrollably like the child she used to be.

Inuyasha's eyes instinctively widened by her actions. For a moment, his body stiffened, but then relaxed, melted in her arms. He did not move though, only watched her ball some of his shirt in her tiny fists through the mirror.

He heard her voiced muffled, "Don't y-you ever, think this way about yourself _e-ever_ again."

His eyes softened, feeling more hurt. His voice was a whisper, "Kagome-"

"No! I'm not finished!" He placed one of his hands gently over both of her fists, mainly to try and calm her down in that subtle way. He listened to her.

"Your human blood is a gift from your mother Inuyasha. She loved you so much, she protected you, just like this, just like how you are now, in this human form."

She pulled her head up from his back and rested it against the side of his arm instead, looking at both of them in the mirror.

"Knowing this, are you still going to tell me that _she_ was a weak human? Are you going to tell me that she couldn't do a thing to help anyone? That she was completely helpless? You can't possibly despise it, Inuyasha, I know you can't. Just imagine being this way all your life. Your mother was, that's what makes her stronger as a person because she was able to protect you and prove all those people wrong who tried to hurt you, and not accept you for who you are." Her voice was rising, "Are you still going to stand there on both of your feet and tell me again that you're weak! That you're _nothing_!"

His eyes passionately burned into hers through the reflection of the mirror. His lips parted slightly in shock of her words. He felt his breath quickening along with his beating heart, thinking hard of what she was saying to him.

"Don't you think it's good that I'm strong enough to take care of myself as much as I have? It was never easy, the things you and I dealt with. But we got through it together, no matter what condition we were in, and that's all that matters. We're still here, we're ok, breathing, alive. We're together and that's all I care about. Why can't you just accept that? … I have."

Her amazing strength alone was only one of the many reasons why he had fallen in love with her in the first place. Of course he thought it was good that she was able to take care of herself. She probably may never realize how much he will always look up to her for that.

She unclenched one fist and held his hand, very nervous, hers was shaking. "Inuyasha, I already know, right now, that I want to be with you always. Every time I ever think about anything that has to do with my future, I see you in it. I never wanted so much to be with anyone in my entire life except you. You're the very reason that I am alive, that I'm always smiling and happy when I'm with you. Just imagine yourself in my position… I have a right to be so selfish. I don't care anymore. All I know is that I want you, and nothing else. Nothing.."

His eyes widened.

"I already lost an important man in my life, Inuyasha. I'm not going to lose another for a second time."

That was one wound in her heart she refused to have reopened. At this point in time right now, Kagome was willing to do anything to keep Inuyasha by her side. It was desperation now. That was what it had all come down to. She desperately loved him, no one else. So no one else was able to mend her heart.

As of right now, Inuyasha didn't have the ability to form words just yet. He gazed at her in the mirror. He remembered. He remembered how his mother had taken care of him for as long as she did, all the hardships they faced together, all the hate that was thrown in their faces. He remembered how his mother started crying when he asked her what a half breed was. The tears. Now that he saw them again in his mind, it only tore him up inside.

_Oh mother._ He averted his eyes toward the counter again, shutting them tight.

"No Inuyasha. Look at me, don't look down." Kagome whispered and turned him around softly in one motion with her hands on his arms.

She placed both her hands now very gently on his each side of his cheeks, resting them over his jaw bone. She spoke in a softly, her voice cracking somewhat because of sudden found sobs that hadn't disappeared from her throat just yet. This was it. She didn't care how nervous she was. In the moment, she really felt like Inuyasha would leave her now forever if she did not speak truth of her feelings to him. It was now or never. "No matter what you were before, no matter what you are now, no matter what you will become, I will always… love you."

To have her confession finally lifted from her heart was such an amazing feeling of which was so indescribable for words. All she felt was just so free from the chains of her remorse that have held her down for so long.

Kagome noticed how Inuyasha stopped breathing once she spoke her truth allowed in audible words. He heard it all so clearly, so genuinely and so honest.

She released her hands from his face. Before they could reach her sides, Inuyasha brought his hands on her arms and pulled her to him tightly. Kagome's elbows bent, her forearms now crushed between her chest and his. She wasn't able to hug him back no matter how hard she would try to get herself free.

Inuyasha had one hand around her back, and one around her shoulders, securing her to him so that nothing would be able to take her. For some reason, he was instinctively holding her close, protecting her as he would when in battle. However there was no battle taking place of that sort.

His lips touched her neck, his breath on her was alluring and she felt her own heart quicken.

"I love you too, Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome was the first to pull back, somewhat shocked by what he said. She knew he cared for her so much, but not loved. She knew she loved him, but she never expected those same feelings returned. It was a magical feeling of acceptance and honesty which she would never want to receive from anyone else than Inuyasha himself.

Her lips softly parted, she was about to speak, but then stopped herself. After all, nothing else needed to be said.

Inuyasha slowly brought down his forehead against hers. He smiled softly, very vaguely. His first smile in what felt like years, however was only maybe an hour. It would constantly amaze him at how the emotions of one's heart can take such an affect on the human body.

Kagome closed her eyes at the same time as Inuyasha tilted his head and placed his lips on hers. And from then on, the moment he spoke those words, he knew his entire world would change forever more. Life would never be the same as it used to be him and Kagome. Knowing their feelings about each other now will alter their future, and he couldn't have be any happier.


End file.
